Bad Romance
Bad Romance (en español Romance Malo) es una canción presentada en el episodio "Theatricality". La versión original pertenece a Lady Gaga , de su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado The Fame Monster. Es cantada por las Chicas de New Directions y Kurt. Al interpretarla, se visten con trajes idénticos a los que alguna vez usó Lady Gaga. The Glee Project Esta canción es presentada en el episodio Theatricality, donde los participantes debieron mostrar su teatralidad frente al mentor invitado, en esa ocasión, Idina Menzel. El ganador fue Alex, quien mostro una mayor confianza, ademas de arriesgarse al mostrar el amplio rango que posee. Letra Kurt oooh oooh, caught in a bad romance Todos oooh oooh, cauht in a bad romance Kurt Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma, Roma-ma GaGa, ooh la la Want your bad romance Todos Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma, Roma-ma GaGa, ooh la la Want your bad romance Tina I want your ugly, I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love, Tina, Quinn, Santana & Brittany love, love, love I want your love Santana I want your drama, the touch of your hand I want your leather studded kiss in the scene I want your love, love, love, love I want your love (Rachel, Tina, Mercedes & Kurt) (Love, love, love, I want your love) Quinn You know that I want youAnd you know that I need you I want a bad, bad romance Todos I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt oooooo Todos I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt ooooooo (Todos)''Caught in a bad romance ooooooo ''(Todos)''Caught in a bad romance '''Todos Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma, Roma-ma GaGa, ooh la la Want your bad romance Mercedes I want your horror, I want your design 'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine I want your love, Mercedes (Quinn, Santana & Brittany) love, love, love I want your love Mercedes y Santana I want your psycho, your vertical stick Want you in my room when your baby is sick I want your love, ('''''Tina, Kurt, Rachel) love, love, love I want your love Todos (Love, love, love, I want your love) Quinn (Tina, Brittany & Mercedes) You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby) I want a bad, bad romance Todos I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt oooooo Todos I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt ooooooo ''(Todos)Caught in a bad romanceooooooo '(Todos)Caught in a bad romance '''Todos Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma, Roma-ma GaGa, ooh la la Want your bad romance Rachel con Tina Walk, walk fashion baby Work it, move that think crazy Rachel Walk walk fashion baby Work it, move that think crazy Tina, Rachel & Quinn Walk, walk fashion baby Work it, move that think crazy Tina, Quinn & Santana Walk walk passion baby Work it, I'm a freak, Quinn & Santana Baby! Santana I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge Je veux ton amour I don't want to be friends No, I don't wanna be friends I don't want to be friends I want your bad romance I want your bad romance Todos I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt ''' ooooooo '''Todos I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Santana Want your bad romance (''Kurt: Caught in a bad romance'') Santana Want your bad romance Want your bad romance (Kurt: Caught in a bad romance) Todos Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma, Roma-maGaGa, ooh la la Kurt: 'Want your bad romance 'Imagenes 1x20Theatricality-BadRomanceREQUEST.jpg|Portada Beta de Bad Romance 'Curiosidades' *Con esta canción es la primera vez que New Directions canta en un idioma diferente al inglés (por las líneas de Santana en francés: "je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge, je veux ton amour"), siendo la segunda vez en The Spanish Teacher (español) y la tercera en Thanksgiving (coreano). *Brittany esta usando los guantes que deberian ir con el traje que usa Santana y los guantes que usa Santan son los que le hace juego al traje de Brittany